Living Again
by YamiAshy
Summary: Wendy dumped Stan for good. He spirals into depression and turns to the bottle for comfort. Finally Kyle is tired of picking him up from bars and helps Stan clean himself up to get his life back. Yaoi, Style, full summary inside, warnings at the beginning of each chapter.
1. Intervention

**Summary: **Wendy broke up wit Stan again and this time she says its for good. She refuses to take him back. Stan turns into a drunken mess and Kyle is fed up with it. He's going to intervene and help Stan get his life back into shape. Everyone is in their twenties now. Kyle works as a high school teacher, Stan is a construction worker, Kenny is a prostitute, Eric is a police officer, and Wendy is a preschool teacher.

**Warnings:** Nothing for this chapter really. Heavy drinking. There will be sex and possible kinks in later chapters, **read the warnings this is yaoi.**

Enjoy!

* * *

Wendy dumped me, again. Sure we've been on and off since we were kids but I thought we would get married, have a kid. I don't know normal stuff… the things everyone expected us to do. She suddenly came to me though and said she wanted to end it, for good. I tried really hard to win her back this time really I did. Flowers, chocolates, cheesy romance songs…. Nothing. She turned me down flat. She even kicked me out of the place we were renting together. I've been staying in some motel these past few nights because I don't want to be a bother to anyone.

Now here I am again in the bar drinking myself sick. I won't be able to drive after this. Fuck. I'll just have to call Kyle. He's seriously going to kill me but he probably prefers a call to me driving drunk. My fingers fumble with my phone almost dropping it three times before I get a grip on it. I dial an all too familiar number then press my phone to my ear. I nurse what's left of my beer, I don't know what number it is.

It rings.

Once.

Twice.

"Stan are you drunk again?" Kyle. His voice is exasperated.

"I need you to come pick me up 'm at the bar." My words slur and blend together. I've had too many tonight.

He's silent for a long moment. I'm afraid he won't come get me and I'll have to call Kenny or god forbid Cartman, but he speaks again. "I'll be there in five. Wait outside." Then he hangs up.

I'm seriously grateful so I chug the rest of my beer and stumble outside to wait for him. The cool breeze feels good on my heated face. God Kyle is going to be so mad. He'll lecture me, I'll apologize, then I'll do this all over again. I think I see his car now… His headlights blind me as he turns in. I blink furiously then stumble over to the car and crawl in.

"You smell horrible." He says as he buckles me in.

"Do not…." I close my eyes. My head is already starting to pound.

"Don't you dare fall asleep in here Stan." Ouch, he really sounds pissed this time. He steps hard on the gas and I force my eyes open again.

"Sorry Kyle…. Made you come get me again."

He sighs and I think he's irritated. We get to his house soon enough though and he helps me stumble inside. He makes me drink a huge glass of water and eat a few crackers before he shoves me straight into bed. I'm out before my head hits the pillow.

* * *

I groan as I regain consciousness. My head is pounding, my body aching. God I have one hell of a hangover. I hear someone shift on the bed by me… that must be Kyle, but I can't bring myself to open my eyes.

He lays a hand on my shoulder and I flinch a little. "Stan we need to talk. There's water and pain killers on the bedside table. I'll be in the kitchen." The bed squeaks as he stands up and walks out.

I honestly don't want to face him. I'm afraid of what he'll tell me because whatever it is I won't want to hear it.

I don't know how long it takes me but I finally push myself up and open my eyes. Sure enough on the bedside table is water and pain killers, I take those right away then glance at the time. Noon. It could be worse.

I still don't want to face Kyle but it won't get any easier if I wait… Sighing I stand up and head downstairs, still fully dressed seeing as I was too drunk to strip last night. When I walk into the kitchen Kyle is having a cup of coffee and looking through the paper. Coffee sounds damn good right now so I help myself to a cup with plenty of sugar to go with it.

I feel his eyes on my back, watching me as I fix my cup. I'm going to apologize as I turn to him but it gets stuck in my throat from the way he's looking at me. His green eyes staring at me intensely. I feel like he can see everything about me. He always could read me better than anyone else. "Take a seat Stan. We need to talk."

I obey his command and sit across from him. My eyes drift down to my coffee, it's easier to look at then he is.

He sighs softly, "You have a problem Stan. Do you see that? You're hurting yourself, and you're hurting me when you do this. I don't want to pick you up at one in the morning when you're blind drunk. It hurts Stan. Do you understand?" He's being extremely patient like he's talking to a child, but I can hear the pain, the anger in his voice.

Meekly I speak up, "I'm not trying to hurt you Kyle. I drink because it makes me feel numb. When Wendy left me it felt like getting stabbed in the chest. I just thought-"

He cuts me off, "You thought you'd be the typical couple, get married, kids, whatever. It's obvious that isn't going to happen now Stan and it's time you moved on."

I flinch at the words I don't want to hear then work up the courage to speak again. "Are you going to send me to rehab then? Like, some sort of intervention?" A bitter edge creeps into my words.

Kyle sighs at my words, "No I'm not sending you to rehab, but this is an intervention." He reaches across the table and takes my hands in his, they feel so warm compared to mine. "I'm going to help you Stan. You just have to let me okay?"

Tears sting in the back of my eyes, but I hold onto his hands like they're my lifeline. "Okay."


	2. Road to Recovery

Warnings: None for this chapter. It's a lot of cuddles. Stan is going through withdrawl.

Enjoy.

* * *

I don't know how long I've been crying now. Kyle moved us to his couch when I started and I've been sobbing into his chest since then. His arms are locked tight around me though and it feels nice to be on this side of a cuddle. It's like he's holding me together. My sobs die down to sniffles but still he holds me, stroking my back. It feels good.

"Feel better?" He gives me a squeeze. "Sometimes it's good to cry and let it all out."

I nod a little then look up at him. He's smiling softly and it makes my heart flutter a little. "What now?"

"You're staying in a motel right? I think you should move in with me."

I start to protest but he cuts me off, "It's not like you'll be a freeloader Stan you have a job. I want you here okay?"

Reluctantly after a moment I nod. "Okay…. We have to clean out my stuff then."

He pats me affectionately on the head, "I'll go grab a few trash bags and we can get your stuff."

"Okay." I smile a little at him. He grabs a few trash bags, I wash my face, and then we head to the motel together.

* * *

It's cheap and crappy but it's all I could afford right now. Kyle starts digging through the drawers and I do the same. He pauses though when he pulls out a bottle of whiskey. "Really Stan?"

I look down. "I have a drink in the morning, it helps me get through the day."

"Even if you're working? You know how dangerous that is!" He scolds me and I flinch away.

"Hey…. Hey it's okay." He touches my shoulder. "I don't want to see you get hurt Stan, that's all."

"I know Kyle…. There's a bottle in each drawer." I can't bring myself to meet his eyes.

"Okay, why don't you start packing your clothes?" I think he's disappointed but I can't tell. I nod in response and start packing away my clothes. I hear him throwing away the bottles and I try to ignore it, shoving my clothes into the bags. I don't have much. I tie up the bags when I'm done.

"Let's go." He says and takes my hand. I let him lead me out. He dumps the bag with the bottle in the dumpster. "This is a new start for you Stan, no more drinking."

"I won't drink again." It's going to be hard but at least I have Kyle to help me.

He squeezes my hand and we go to the car together.

* * *

Kyle insists we just share the same room. I don't bother arguing because his bed is softer then the couch and he doesn't have a guest bedroom. And besides its nice waking up to a warm body in the morning.

We unpack my clothes and by the time we're done I have a killer headache working up and my hands are trembling.

Kyle notices of course. He's always watching me. "Stan are you feeling okay?" He feels my forehead and generally fusses over me. "Lay down I'll bring you some pain pills and something light." He leads me over to the bed and makes me sit then hurries out.

I slide out of a few layers then crawls under the covers feeling more and more miserable. How long has it been since my last drink? It feels like too long but I know it can't be more then twelve hours. My whole body starts shaking. I tug the blankets tighter around me.

Kyle comes back with water, painkillers, and some toast. He coaxes me up and gets me to take the pills and eat the toast. He even tucks me back into bed. When he starts to leave though I reach out and grab onto the back of his shirt. "Can you stay with me?..." My voice sounds pathetic to me.

He softens tough and turns back to me. "I'll stay with you." He flips off the lights and crawls into bed behind me. His arm wraps around my waist and he pulls me back against him. He's warm. "It'll be okay Stan. I'm here for you." He warm breath ghosts over my ear.

"I know Kyle… thank you." I close my eyes and focus on sleep.


	3. Life

**Warning:** This is **Yaoi **with **KylexStan** Kyle on top. There will be sex later in this chapter. You have been warned.

Enjoy the final chapter, I appreciate every review, favorite, and watch. Thank you.

* * *

I won't lie the first month way hard. The second wasn't any better. I even had to take a break from work my symptoms were so bad. I was shaking and cold all the time, light headed, it was the worst. Kyle stayed with me through all of it though. He's been supportive and loving and more than I ever could have expected from him. He's the only reason I stayed sane and clean though all of this.

It always made me feel better waking up in bed by him, cuddling. I don't know when the turning point was, but I like him as more than a friend now We're eating dinner together now just the two of us. I'd like to call it romantic but that might be stretching it. Silence hangs over us but it isn't awkward at all. We've always been comfortable with each other like this. His eyes meet mine over the table and I blush, looking back down at my food.

When we finish eating we do the dishes together, pop in a movie, and lay on the couch. We start out on opposite ends but it isn't long before I worm my way into his arms. I feel safe like this and I think he likes it too. It's harder for me to read him now. I'm not even paying attention to the movie now, I'm more preoccupied with Kyle's hand stroking my back and the way it's making my body feel.

I squirm a little and Kyle's arm tightens around me, then I feel his hand tug my chin up suddenly. "What's got you all antsy?" His voice is light and teasing.

"I uh well um…." I can't even stutter out a coherent answer, he's bringing out faces closer.

"Tell me what's on your mind Stan." I melt at his voice.

"I was just thinking of…." My voice dies out when he leans in closer.

"Thinking of what Stan?" He strokes my cheek, tempting me to say it.

"Kissing you." There I said it! And as soon as it left my mouth he leaned in and kissed me…. And damn is he a good kisser.

We break for air, he looks happy. "Your face is all red, it's cute." He kisses my forehead and I tuck myself back into his arms. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that to you."

"I wanted it too." I tighten my hold on him. "You always did care more than anyone else."

"Of course I care Stan. I love you."

"I love you too Kyle. I don't know when it happened."

He smiles softly at me and I can't help myself, I lean up and kiss him again. He lets me have control for a moment before taking over, pressing my back into the couch. My body feels hot all over it's like I'm burning with this passion, this chemistry we have. He finally pulls back. "Do you want to go to the bedroom? It's okay to say no."

I'm nervous, like when you're about to take a dive into a pool, but I've spent too long standing still. Instead of answering with words I kiss him again and pull him to our bedroom. My hands tremble a little from nerves as I pull him to the bed. He gently pushes me back on the bed then sits by my side and strokes my cheek. "You're sure Stan?"

I take a deep breath, "I'm sure." And I take the dive, pulling him down into a deep kiss. We playfully fight for dominance but Kyle wins. He kisses across my cheek and nips my ear. I groan, damn that's sensitive! "Hm~ Looks like you're really sensitive." He's teasing me. He trails kisses down my neck, over my collarbone, all the while sliding his hands up my shirt. I'm overwhelmed, I mean sex with Wendy was good but never like this. My head is swimming with pleasure.

My shirt is discarded. He moves down my chest, past my stomach, to nip my hipbone. I've never felt this turned on before, my erection is straining against my pants. I shudder and bite my lip. "You're so cute." He pope the button on my jeans. This is really happening. "If you want to stop tell me, I don't want to hurt you." The pants are gone, he's taking off his shirt now.

"I don't want you to stop Kyle. I'm ready." I watch him pull out a bottle from the bedside table, off go my boxers.

"Just relax." He coaxes me to lift my legs and open them then he settles between them. I hear him pop open the bottle and the nerves come back, but then he kisses me and that all melts away. I feel his fingers circle _there_ and I try to stay calm.

He pushes one in and it just feels plain weird. It doesn't hurt much either, that bottle must be a lubricant.

"Relax Stan." He rubs his finger in a circle and I twitch.

"I'm trying…. Nng…" He slips in another and it stings a little, but he makes up for it by nibbling along my neck again. I'll have bruises in the morning but I don't care.

"Shh it's alright, it will get better." I trust him so I try to relax when he moves his fingers in and out. It strings when he scissors them, but then he brushes this… this spot and I gasp.

"Found it." He grins up at me and circles his fingers around it, pressing into it. It's a strange pleasurable feeling. I squirm and press back to get more friction against it. "How does it feel?"

I can barely form a sentence, my mind is hazing over. "Good… don't stop." I almost sound demanding and he chuckles.

He pressing that spot once more then removes his fingers leaving me with this strange empty feeling. I watch him slip out of his pants and slick up his erection. He's bigger then I am but I'm not nervous anymore, I'm ready. Kyle slides back between my legs, lining us up. "Deep breaths, look only at me."

He starts to push in and I do. We lock eyes and hold each other's gaze. I feel that pinching sensation again but I take deep breaths and it eases, he stops when his hips meet mine and I breathe out, "Move."

We rock back and forth to get a feel for each other but I want more. I want that feeling again. "I won't beak Kyle, more."

He chuckles and kisses me again, snapping back in. I think I see white for a moment it's an overwhelming pleasure. It's all a haze of pleasure from there, moaning his name, begging for more, finally reaching completion and feeling him inside me. He cleans me up with a cloth after, I'm sleepy and content.

He lays behind me and we curl together tangling our legs and holding hands. "I love you Stan."

"I love you too Kyle."

* * *

Our relationship has been great since then. We have the occasional fight as all healthy couples do, but I'm happy again. The guys took us being together easier than I thought too, Kenny seemed to know it would happen all along. I even made up with Wendy and we're on friendly speaking terms. I can never thank Kyle enough for what he's done and he says he doesn't want me to. He's happy just being with me, I see it with how he looks at me, I feel it when we're together.

I can breathe.

I can laugh.

I'm alive.


End file.
